


Little Things

by Glinda



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Things Mean the Most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).



> Tiny little ficlet written for fandom stocking set vaguely in the future and probably not at all canon compliant as I haven't watched the show in years, but these three were always my ship.

It was the little things that drew Neal into this little triangle with them and it’s the little things that bind Neal to them now that the ankle tracker is gone. It’s a thousand little gestures and unthinking kindnesses that remind him on the bad days that he has a place where he is needed and wanted. Little things that show the world how much El and Peter care about him, even if they disguise just what that care entails. The treat El packs for him in Peter’s lunch, once handed over with light-hearted teasing and mostly-fake exasperation, now par for the course and uncommented on. The friendly touches – a straightened hat here, a tweaked ear there – that mark him as someone who belongs to someone else. But it’s the notes that Neal loves best. Little friendly asides on shopping lists and reminders, in El’s round looping handwriting – he finds them in his pockets and tucked into his files – nothing remotely incriminating on their own but gathered up as he has them in his apartment they are more intimate than the most raunchy of love letters. A record of a shared life. She writes them for Peter too, but while he takes it for granted Neal hoards them like they were precious jewels or works of art. They’re a reminder at work that she’s thinking of them when she’s not with them and in turn they remind him that they miss him when he can’t be with them. That he is loved and loves in return.


End file.
